The Second Piece: A New Dawn Part IV
At the Marine Base, Drew and Issac have been placed in their cell and their arms and legs are shackled. The Marines then close the door, which is made entirely of glass with some air holes at the top. Commander: That will be all, lieutenant. You may retire. Lieutenant: Yes sir! Issac: Urrrg! I hate being bound! Why the heck do you want us, anyway?? Commander: Why do I want you? Oh, you should know very well why I want you, but I'm willing to show myself and tell you everything myself... The Commander steps out of the shadows and shows his face. We see his name revealed. MARINE COMMANDER "WHIPLASH" DRIMBLE, Head of the Marine Base on Merceaux. ...if it so pleases you. Drew: Man, you're ugly. How on Earth can the Marines stand at attention for you? Drimble: Silence, girl...I'm willing to make this as painless as possible, but if you cross the line, I'm more than wiling to cross it too! Issac: Can you please just explain why we're here already? Drimble: Ah yes. So as I'm sure you're both aware, you both ate strange looking fruits which bestowed powers on you. Those powers are only meant for the Marines, and are not for public consumption. However, once you've gained a fruit power, it can never be taken away until you die. Thus, I am afraid we must do this to you in order to get our fruits back. Issac: WHAT!? YOU CAN'T JUST KILL US!! Drimble: I must. I am a sympathetic man, and I swear to kill you in the most painless way possible if you cooperate. I'm not going to kill you just yet, however. I know there was another fruit eaten, by a thickset redheaded boy. Before you try and play dumb with me, I will have you know that my men spotted you with this boy. You almost certainly know him. Issac: I got noooo idea what you're talking about, Mr. Marine. Drimble: I see. I suppose I have to use...other methods to get you to talk. Drimble snaps his fingers, and water begins pouring out of vents in the cell walls. Drew: Really? You expect a little water to stop us? Drimble: Ah, this is the best part. Your fruits don't come without a price, you know. Anyone who eats one will be rejected by the water! If you continue to fail to talk, I'll just make the level higher...and higher...until you will sink like a hammer! Don't worry, however. Your shackles will float and keep you alive, but the battle between them and your fruits will certainly be...painful, to say the least. Issac: This is not good... Drew: All right, Commander, I'll talk Drimble: Ah, that's a good girl. Issac looks at Drew in shock, but Drew has a look on her face that belies that she has something up her sleeve. Drew: Last time we saw him, he was talking about leaving the island. He probably should be at the harbor by now, but don't worry. He'll probably burn up his boat, and you'll find him right away. Drimble, under his breath: Crap, the harbor's on the other side of the island... Louder I am quite pleased with this. You may have temporary respite now. Drimble stops the flow of water, and heads out of the room. Drew: Your plan to get us out of here is risky...I'm not sure it'll work... Issac: It was all I could think of! Right now, it's our best shot! Man: Hey, is that bastard Drimble gone? Drew: Yes...who the heck are you? Man: I may just be the person who ruined your life...listen to me now, cause I've got some things to tell you. Meanwhile, Hugeo is running through the Marine Base, looking for his father's office. He eventually finds it and bursts in, and his father, name Silas, looks up in shock. Silas: Hugeo...what's going on?? Hugeo: Dad! You won't believe what's happened today! The Marines were chasing me and two other people for some reason after we ate some strange fruits, and they captured the other two! Silas: YOU MEAN YOU'RE ONE OF THE FRUIT EATERS I WAS TOLD ABOUT? Hugeo: Yes, dad. Please get the other Marines to free the other two people! They don't deserve to be imprisoned! Silas: It's out of my hands. I'm only a Lieutenant, and Commander Drimble himself has ordered them captured. They're our fruits, after all. Hugeo: But we didn't mean to eat them! I didn't ask to be able to do this! *Creates magma from his hand* Silas: Gah! Get that away from me! *Thinks, then picks up his Den Den Mushi* I'm sorry Hugeo, but justice must be done. I'm sure it will all be okay in the end. *To the DDM* Lieutenant Silas here. I've caught the redheaded fruit eater that evaded capture. Hugeo: No! Dad! You can't! Several Marines enter the office, and seize Hugeo. Silas: You shouldn't have to worry...I hope... He thinks a little more, and picks up his Den Den Mushi again. Silas: Lieutenant Danver? What exactly did Commander Drimble say the protocol for the fruit eaters was? Danver: Let's see...I believe he intended to execute them as soon as possible, in order to get their fruits back. Silas: Thank you, Danver. That's all I needed to know. *Hangs up, with a grim expression on his face* Meanwhile, the Marines walk a handcuffed Hugeo down the hall. Tears are falling down his face. Suddenly, the alarms start blaring, and Silas runs forward. Silas: There's been an attack on our base! All personnel need to head to the main entrance immediately! I'll bring this prisoner to his cell, and then I'll join you as soon as I can. The Marines run off. Silas looks at Hugeo, and unbinds him. Hugeo: Dad...why... Silas: I did what was right in my eyes, and now you need to do that too. If you genuinely believe these prisoners are innocent, then go free them. I cannot help you further, but I will always be there to see you making your own decisions and going the way in life that you choose. Hugeo: Thank you...dad... Hugeo runs off. Silas then starts walking away. Silas: I always knew that kid had it in him... Category:Stories Category:The Second Piece Category:A New Dawn Arc Category:Universe of Kaido